Tayuya w Akatsuki
by CyrkNocy
Summary: Moje stare opowiadanie - nie polecam, strasznie dziecinne i niedopracowane :p
1. Początek cz I

**I. Jak to Tayuya stała się członkiem Akatsuki**

_Pamiętnik Tayuyi, 10 września_

_Cześć! Mam na imię Tayuya…_

Dziewczyna niechętnie spojrzała na napisany tekst, ale wiedziała, że bądź co bądź, nic lepszego nie przyjdzie jej na myśl.

… _a moim celem jest… No właśnie, co? Wiem tylko, że pochodzę z Wioski Piasku. Posiadam nawet rangę jounina, ale co z tego? Podobno jestem silna, ale szczerze w to wątpię… Mówią, że jestem missing-ninem, ale toteż pewnie bajka. Że niby ja, groźna i poszukiwana przez najlepszych shinobi z mojej wioski? W to po prostu trudno uwierzyć… Co prawda, moja rodzina miała jakieś specjalne umiejętności, że niby jakieś… jak to się nazywa? … A, kekke genkai! Ale ja nie zauważyłam u siebie żadnych szczególnych ,,mocy". Co prawda dołączyłam do Akatsuki, ale to wszystko przez tą całą Konan. To ona mnie znalazła na kompletnym zadupiu (gdzie, notabene akurat się ukrywałam) i powiedziała, ze zna miejsce, w którym będę w miarę bezpieczna. A ja, jak ta ostatnia kretynka oczywiście na to poszłam. No bo jakby inaczej? Chociaż… lepsze to niż ukrywanie się po ruinach i puszczach… Ech… Życie nie jest fair…_

Pisaninę przerwało natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.

- Spadaj Deidara! – wrzasnęła rudowłosa, z góry wiedząc, kto puka.

- Lider cię wzywa! – dobiegło zza zamkniętych drzwi.

- Powiedz mu, że może wsadzić sobie to wezwanie głęboko w tyłek! – odkrzyknęła.

- Ty chyba żartujesz, un? –wydarł się na nią blondyn, wpadając do pokoju. – Przecież on cię zabije za takie coś!

- DEIDARA! WYNOCHA Z MOJEGO POKOJU! – wrzasnęła Tayuya, gwałtownie zatrzaskując zeszyt.

- Bo co mi zrobisz, un? –zapytał niebieskooki, z tym swoim irytującym uśmieszkiem.

- Spadaj! A jak nie, to mój but wyląduje na twojej twarzy! – warknęła, wyraźnie wkurzona dziewczyna.

- Dobra, dobra, nie musisz się tak wściekać, un. – odparł on, dyskretnie się wycofując.

Rudowłosa ponownie pochyliła się nad zeszytem.

_Tak, to był właśnie Deidara. Najbardziej wkurzający i irytujący gość z całej tej cholernej organizacji. Jest gorszy nawet od Kakuzu, który co chwilę mi powtarza, jakie to pieniądze są wspaniałe, albo Kisame, który non stop napierdala o tych swoich rekinach. Ach, zapomniałabym o naszym Hidanie wspaniałym, z tym swoim pojebanym Jashinem._

Tym razem, pukanie było jeszcze bardziej natarczywe.

- Spierdalaj! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Jak się okazało, wrzasnęła na samego Lidera.

- Tayuya! – wrzasnął na nią, wpadając do pokoju dziewczyny. – Już od pół godziny cię wzywam, a ty nawet nie raczysz ruszyć dupy z tego cholernego krzesła!

- Tak, tak… - dziewczyna powoli wstała zza biurka i przyjrzała się Liderowi. - To o co tym razem chodzi?

- Z samego rana wybierasz się na misję razem z Sasorim i Deidarą.

- Co? – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, reagując tak na to drugie imię. – Tylko nie z tym popaprańcem!

- Tak! – warknął Pain, zadowolony, że w końcu wyprowadził ją z równowagi. – Właśnie z nim. – dodał, po czym wybył z pokoju.

- Cholera! – wrzasnęła jeszcze bardziej, rzucając butem o ścianę. – Że też jego musiał mi przydzielić!

_Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Mam iść na misję z tym pierdolonym Deidarą i w dodatku w asyście Sasoriego… No bo co może być lepszego od słuchania, jak ta dwójka kłóci się na temat sztuki, prawda? No nic, muszę się porządnie wyspać, inaczej Sasori znowu się do mnie przyczepi, jakobym się spóźniła…_


	2. Początek cz II

**II. Jak to Tayuya stała się członkiem Akatsuki cd.**

_Pamiętnik Tayuyi, 11 września_

_No pięknie! A sądziłam, że jestem tu na tyle długo iż przydzielą mi bardziej odpowiedzialną misję. Nie dość, że musiałam znosić Deidarę i jego kłótnie z Sasorim, to jeszcze ta misja, to była kompletna porażka! Mieliśmy po prostu zanieść jakieś dodatkowe informacje Kisame i Itachiemu (ale miał minę, kiedy mnie zobaczył ;D), którzy byli na ,,polowaniu na jinchuriki". Ech... ci to mają farta... a ja siedzę teraz w tej cholernej organizacji i muszę słuchać narzekań Kakuzu, który znowu opieprza Konan za wydane pieniądze. Taaa... Dlaczego ona ma taką manię na punkcie zakupów? Byłam z nią raz na takim "wypadzie po sklepach", ale tylko dlatego że doszczętnie zniszczyły mi się buty. To był istny koszmar! Musiałam nosić za nią te jej wszystkie paczki... Brrr... Nigdy więcej..._

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, po czym znowu pochyliła nad zeszytem.

_Więc pytam jeszcze raz... Dlaczego to ja muszę wykonywać tak denne misje? Tak, tak, jestem w Akatsuki dopiero od miesiąca... Do dziś mam w pamięci tamten dzień, gdy spotkałam Konan..._

Dziewczyna ostrożnie wyjrzała ze swojej kryjówki. Gdy upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, ruszyła w kierunku lasu.

- Cholera! - warknęła, czując iż zwichnięta kostka zaczyna jej już zdrowo dokuczać. Pomyślała nawet o przyzwaniu Gatomon, ale zaraz odgoniła od siebie tę myśl. - Jakoś dam radę. - wysyczała przez zęby, znikając między drzewami.

Nagle widok przesłoniło jej coś białego, a po chwili stwierdziła, że to kartka papieru.

- Co to...? - zanim jednak dokończyła pytanie, z nieba spadło ich znacznie więcej. Białe "świstki" zaczęły formować się w dorosłą osobę. - Cholera! - warknęła, myśląc, że to jeden ze ścigających ją shinobi. Nim zrozumiała co robi, nogi same poniosły ją w przeciwnym kierunku. Kartki jednak ,,ruszyły" za nią. - Co to jest do cholery? - wrzasnęła, próbując je jakoś zatrzymać. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza mały wachlarz, po czym machnęła nim, wytwarzając niewielki podmuch, który poszybował w stronę kartek. - Tak! - dodała uradowana, gdy te się zatrzymały. Zaraz jednak uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy, gdy zauważyła iż te zaczęły wirować w koło niej, nie zbliżając się jednak na odległość zasięgu jej "broni". - Nani? - dodała zdezorientowana, gdy zauważyła, że te ją wcale nie atakują. Taki stan rzeczy jednak nie trwał zbyt długo, ponieważ skrawki papieru ponownie zaczęły się formować w dorosłą osobę. Nim rudowłosa zdążyła mrugnąć, stała przed nią niebiesko włosa kobieta, na oko mająca dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia parę lat.

- Czego chcesz. - spytała, wyciągając z innej kieszeni zwój.

- Spokojnie Tayuya, przybyłam tu, aby złożyć ci pewną ofertę.

- Jaką ofertę? I skąd w ogóle znasz moje imię? - odparła zielonooka, nie tracąc nic ze swojej wcześniejszej czujności.

- Ofertę pracy, że tak to ujmę. - stwierdziła spokojnie kobieta, poprawiając papierowy kwiat tkwiący w jej włosach.

- Pracy...? - nie dowierzała Tayuya. - Jakiej pracy? I kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Mam na imię Konan i należę do tajnej organizacji, zwanej Akatsuki. Organizacja ta przyjmuje w swoje grono tylko silnych shinobi, najczęściej missing-ninów, którzy mogą zaoferować jej swoje umiejętności.

- Konan. Akatsuki. Missing-ninowie. - Tayuya przyswajała sobie powoli usłyszane rewelacje. - Czyli jesteście taką bandą wyrzutków, co? - palnęła bez zastanowienia.

- Uważaj tam sobie, co chcesz. - stwierdziła spokojnie Konan, wyciągając z kieszeni zapieczętowaną kopertę. - To dla ciebie. - dodała, podając ją Tayuyi.

Ta ostrożnie schowała zwój do płaszcza, po czym równie ostrożnie sięgnęła po kopertę. Rozdarła ją jednym, płynnym ruchem po czym zaczęła studiować treść listu.

_Do Tayuyi._

_Moja droga, chciałbym zaproponować ci miejsce w mojej organizacji._

_Mam nadzieję, że Konan wytłumaczy ci mniej więcej, o co chodzi._

_Jestem pewien, że w twojej sytuacji przychylnie odniesiesz się do mojej propozycji._

_Natomiast jeśli chodzi o zasady:_

_1. Nikomu nie możesz zdradzić miejsca pobytu organizacji._

_2. Członkostwo w naszej organizacji jest dożywotnie,_

_a uchybienie się od tej zasady grozi śmiercią._

_3. Członkowie organizacji mają do wykonania misję,_

_których stopień zagrożenia zależy od stopnia umiejętności danego członka._

_O reszcie szczegółów dowiesz się ode mnie, kiedy tylko przybędziesz do kwatery głównej._

_Lider Akatsuki_

Tayuya skończyła czytać, po czym ponownie spojrzała na Konan.

- To kiedy ruszamy? - tylko tyle powiedziała.

_Taaa... Nie wiem co mi się stało, że zgodziłam się na ten szalony pomysł... Ale po tym było już tylko gorzej._

- To gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - Tayuya rozglądała się uważnie w poszukiwaniu kryjówki tego całego Akatsuki. Niestety, wszystko co zauważyła, to jakąś jaskinię, częściowo zawaloną przez kamienie. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Konan wskazała właśnie tamto miejsce.

- Tam jest wejście do organizacji. - stwierdziła, po czym... nagle zniknęła.

- C-co? - zdezorientowana dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu kobiety. - No halo! I co ja mam niby teraz zrobić? - kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, ostrożnie skierowała się w stronę jaskini. Gdy tylko znalazła się w jej wnętrzu, usłyszała ogromny huk. Przerażona, chciała wrócić na zewnątrz, jednak ku jej przerażeniu wejście zostało zasypane.

- No pięknie! - wrzasnęła w przestrzeń, starając się dostrzec coś w ciemnościach. Gdy i to się nie udało, pstryknęła delikatnie palcami, szepcąc. - Katon, Mimiko-no-jutsu. - na jej palcu pojawiło się kilka małych płomyczków, które natychmiast ,,rozpierzchły się" po całym pomieszczeniu, oświetlając go delikatną poświatą. - Tak lepiej. - stwierdziła, po czym ponownie zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu.

**^#^**

- Ciekawe. - stwierdził Pain, uważnie obserwując Tayuyę na ekranie niewielkiego telewizora. Jego czerwone oczy zabłysły.

- Co takiego? - spytał siedzący obok niego czarnowłosy chłopak, z równie czarnymi oczami. Gdy jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, uaktywnił swój Sharingan. - C-co...? - szepnął zdezorientowany, a jego, teraz czerwone oczy, otworzyły się ze zdumienia. - Jak to możliwe? - pytającym wzrokiem spojrzał na Lidera.

- Ale co? - chciał wiedzieć blondyn, siedzący nieopodal. Jego niebieskie oko nieprzykryte grzywką, uważnie obserwowało towarzyszy. - Co jest niby takiego niezwykłego w tej dziewczynie? - spytał, ponownie kierując wzrok na telewizor.

- To, że nie działają na nią żadne genjutsu, porozmieszczane w jaskini. - do rozmowy włączył się siedzący obok blondyna mężczyzna. Jego zachrypnięty głos mógł przyprawić zgromadzonych o ciarki.

- Serio, Sasori-sama? - odparł blondyn, jeszcze uważniej przyglądając się dziewczynie, która chyba próbowała wydostać się z pomieszczenia, w którym ją uwięziono. - To ciekawe. - uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Nie lepiej ją zabić? - dociekał chłopak, o białych, ulizanych na żel włosach. Jego fiołkowe oczy zabłysły z uciechy, a na ustach pojawił się obłąkańczy uśmiech. - To byłaby niezła ofiara dla Jashina-samy. - stwierdził, głaszcząc z lubością swoją kosę.

- Nie, Hidan! - warknął na niego Lider.

- Ty i ta twoja obsesja na punkcie Jashina. - blondyn przewrócił oczami, a raczej okiem.

- Milcz Deidara, ty pieprzony ateisto! - Hidan aż wstał ze swojego krzesła, ostrzegawczo unosząc kosę.

- Radzę ci, uważaj na słowa, Hiduś. - ironizował Deidara, nic sobie nie robiąc z pogróżek jashinisty.

Białowłosy zazgrzytał zębami, uspokoiło go jednak mordercze spojrzenie Lidera, posłane w jego stronę.

- A więc? Co z nią zrobimy? - chciał wiedzieć mężczyzna o niebieskiej skórze oraz skrzelach.

- Też jestem ciekaw, co zamierzasz, Liderze. - dodał mężczyzna, którego zielone oczy mogłyby doprowadzić przeciętnego człowieka do zawału.

- Kisame, Kakuzu, spokojnie. - cichy głos przywódcy brzmiał jak świst bata. - To przecież jeszcze nie koniec testu, prawda? - na jego ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmiech.

- Co planujesz? - chciał wiedzieć Hidan, wyraźnie zaintrygowany tym jego uśmiechem.

- Sasori, Deidara. Macie za zadanie sprawdzić, jak bardzo ta dziewczyna jest silna.

- Super! - zawołał Deidara, uradowany z faktu, że będzie mógł komuś dołożyć.

- A co potem? - chciał wiedzieć partner Deidary.

- Jeśli się sprawdzi, przyjmiemy ją. - stwierdził Pain.

- A co, jeśli tak nie będzie? - chciał wiedzieć Hidan, patrząc z nadzieją na Lidera.

- Wtedy będziesz mógł ją zabić, Hidan. - stwierdził przywódca, po czym ponownie zaczął wpatrywać się w ekran, a Deidara i Sasori zniknęli. Zadowolony chłopak oparł się wygodnie na krześle i zaczął polerować swoją kosę.

**^#^**

Rudowłosa miała już dać sobie spokój, kiedy nagle jedna ze ścian zaczęła drżeć, po czym nagle zniknęła.

- Co jest...? - dziewczyna pospiesznie wyciągnęła wachlarz z kieszeni, przekraczając tę nową "bramę", a płomyki poleciały za nią, oświetlając komnatę. Jej rozmiary sprawiły, że dziewczyna poczuła niepokój. Zaczęła ostrożnie rozglądać się dookoła, szukając przy okazji możliwej drogi ucieczki.

- No, no. Całkiem nieźle, jak na takie dziecko. - usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos. Gdy się odwróciła, ujrzała blondyna, ubranego w taki sam czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami, jaki miała wcześniej Konan.

- Dziecko? - rudowłosą zdenerwowały jego słowa. - A patrzyłeś ostatnio w lustro?

Blondyn zmarszczył czoło, podnosząc do góry brew.

- No proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu ma chyba ochotę na słowne utarczki. - uśmiechnął się irytująco, po czym dodał. - Ale wcale nie jesteśmy tu po to, prawda Sasori-sama?

- Masz rację, Deidara. - odparł jakiś głos, po czym obok blondyna pojawiła się niska postać. Jej oczy przewiercały Tayuyę na wylot, przyprawiając ją o ciarki.

- A więc? Czego chcecie? - dziewczyna próbowała nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania.

- Przyszliśmy tu, aby cię zabić. - odparł Deidara, najwyraźniej chcąc ją przestraszyć, czym wywołał zgoła odwrotny skutek.

- Akurat. - dziewczyna zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Gdybyście chcieli mnie zabić, zrobilibyście to od razu, a nie marnowali czas, żeby mnie tu przyprowadzić.

- Deidara, ty idioto! - warknęła niższa postać, patrząc na blondyna, jakby chciał go zabić.

- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem, Sasori-sama? - próbował się bronić.

- Wszystko schrzaniłeś, ot co!

- Czy to moja wina, że ona nie dała się przestraszyć?

- Trzeba było trzymać język za zębami, ofiaro!

- No ale...

- Zamilcz!

- ...

- Od razu lepiej.

- Hm, hm! - rudowłosa chrząknęła, zwracając tym na siebie ich uwagę. - Czy o czymś nie zapomnieliście? - spojrzała na nich z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Ach tak... - odparł naburmuszony blondyn, po czym rzucił coś w jej stronę.

Tayuya złapała to, po czym uważnie się temu przyjrzała. Na początku sądziła, że to prawdziwy ptak, ponieważ machało skrzydłami, po chwili jednak zrozumiała iż to mała gliniana figurka. Ogarnął ją dziwny niepokój, co spowodowało, że wyrzuciła to coś. I dobrze zrobiła, ponieważ chwilę później z glinianego ptaka została już tylko kupka popiołu.

- To się nazywa sztuka! - krzyknął uradowany Dei.

- Ty to nazywasz sztuką?- Sasori zachichotał złośliwie. - Moje marionetki są sztuką.

- Też coś! To moje wybuchy są sztuką!

- Moje marionetki!

- Moje wybuchy!

- Marionetki!

- Wybuchy!

- Ekhem! - warknęła ruda, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. - Jeżeli macie zamiar co chwilę zaczynać jakąś kłótnię, to chyba szkoda mojego czasu. - stwierdziła, po czym już miał wyjść z komnaty, kiedy nagle zaatakował ją wielki, metalowy ogon. Dziewczyna odgoniła go podmuchem wiatru ze swojego wachlarza, po czym odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość. Ogon ten ,,wychodził" z płaszcza niższego mężczyzny.

- ,,Co to jest?" - myślała, próbując trzeźwo ocenić sytuację. Jednak ból w kostce znowu dał o sobie znać, przez co ruchy dziewczyny stały się wolniejsze, a jej uwaga była podzielona. - Cholera! - warknęła, po czym wyciągnęła jakiś zwój z kieszeni. Gdy go otworzyła, pojawił się wachlarz, większy od poprzedniego (ale nie tak wielki, jak ten Temari).

- No proszę, proszę. - Deidara uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Ktoś przyniósł ze sobą swoje zabawki.

- A chcesz zobaczyć, co te "zabawki" potrafią? - warknęła Tayuya, po czym machnęła nim, posyłając ogromy podmuch wiatru w stronę tamtej dwójki. Mimo siły podmuchu, oboje wyszli z tego bez najmniejszego zadrapania.

- Całkiem nieźle. - Sasori uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Widzę, że będzie tu trochę zabawy.

- O tak, Sasori-sama. - Deidara również był zadowolony.

Tayuya zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc intensywnie nad tym, co ma dalej robić. Wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo. Mogli ją nawet zabić. Ale nie może tak po prostu pozwolić im ze sobą skończyć. O nie, na to nie pozwoli.

- Gadamy, czy może macie coś innego w planach? - zadała to pytanie w miarę pewnie, próbując się nie chwiać. Kostka bardzo jej teraz dokuczała.

- Ach wybacz. - blondyn zachichotał, po czym... odsunął się od swojego towarzysza. Ten natomiast zrzucił płaszcz, ukazując tym samym Tayuyi coś... dziwnego.

- Co to jest? - dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku przerażenia.

- Zaraz zobaczysz. - Deidara zachichotał, po czym zwrócił się do swojego mistrza. - Ale zostaw też coś dla mnie, dobrze?

- Zobaczę. - odparł Sasori, po czym jego ogon ponownie zaatakował Tayuyę.

_No i wtedy się zaczęło. Sasori zaatakował mnie tym przeklętym żelastwem, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, jak się obronić. Próbowałam odpędzić go za pomocą Hiro, ale najwyraźniej to nic nie dawało. Kilka razy omal mnie nie trafił (na całe szczęście dla mnie, ponieważ ten jego ogon nasączony był jakąś trucizną), a najgorsze było to, że wkrótce dołączył do niego Deidara. Myślałam, że już po mnie. Zapomniałam w ogóle, że posiadam drugi wachlarz. Jednak nawet przywołanie Koro nic nie dało. Atakowali tak zajadle, że nie miałam pojęcia co robić. I wtedy przypomniałam sobie o Gatomon..._

- Mam tego dość! - Tayuya wyglądała na naprawdę wkurzoną.

- Czyżby nasza dziewczynka chciała się już poddać? - ironizował Deidara.

- Chciałbyś. - rudowłosa posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, po czym zamknęła oczy, skupiając chakrę w swoich wachlarzach. - Hikoro-no-jutsu! - zawołała, gwałtownie uderzając nimi o siebie, czym wywołała olbrzymią trąbę powietrzną, sunącą prosto na Sasoriego i jego towarzysza. Obaj zrobili unik, jednak nie to było najgorsze. Nagle spomiędzy wiatru wyskoczyła mała kotka, atakując ich swoimi pazurami. Na ciele Deidary zostawiła kilka paskudnych zadrapań, jednak z Sasorim nie miała tyle szczęścia, ponieważ jak się okazało, jego ciało to była tylko kukła. Jej atak zostawił tylko kilka rys na jej powierzchni. Po skończonym ataku, stanęła obok coraz mocniej chwiejącej się Tayuyi.

- Mogłaś mnie wezwać wcześniej! - kotka spojrzała z pretensją na swoją panią. - No popatrz jak ty wyglądasz!

Sasori i Deidara patrzyli na stworzenie wyraźnie oniemieli.

- Tak, tak. - rudowłosa tylko machnęła ręką. - Teraz to nie jest takie ważne.

- Nie jest ważne? - kotka aż się zjeżyła. - A co z twoją kostką? Zapomniałaś już, że ją sobie zwichnęłaś tydzień temu?

- Zaraz. - Deidara zwrócił się do swojego mistrza. - To ona cały czas walczyła z nami ze zwichniętą kostką? - chłopak był tym wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- To oznacza, że jest dużo lepsza, niż myśleliśmy. - stwierdził Sasori.

- A myślcie sobie co chcecie! - kotka warknęła na nich, ukazując ostre kiełki.

- Gatomon, daj spokój... - Tayuya była już znudzona tymi jej wrzaskami.

- Spokój! - warknęła poirytowana, ponownie zwracając się w jej stronę. - A zresztą... - westchnęła, opadając na cztery łapy. Powoli podeszła przy tym do swojej pani i dotknęła jej kostki pierścieniem na swoim ogonie. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż doceniasz to, co dla ciebie robię... - mruknęła jeszcze, po czym zniknęła.

- Cała Gatomon... - westchnęła Tayuya, po czym uśmiechnęła się do nich wrednie. - To co? Walczymy dalej?

- A twoja kostka? - chciał wiedzieć Deidara.

- Aaa, to już nie ważne. - odparła niedbale, po czym wywinęła niedawno chorą kostką młynka.

- Nani? - wrzasnął zaskoczony blondyn.

- Zdaje się, że ten kot ma całkiem przydatne właściwości. - stwierdził Sasori.

Już mieli ponownie ją zaatakować, kiedy spod ziemi wyrosła nagle olbrzymia roślinka. Jej liście rozchyliły się powoli, ukazując mężczyznę z dziwną twarzą. Jedna połowa była czarna, natomiast druga biała. Ale najgorsze były oczy. Kolorem przypominały złoto, ale to nie o kolor chodzi. Po "czarnej stronie" ich wyraz był taki, że aż człowiekowi ciarki biegły po plecach. Tayuya wzdrygnęła się, widząc to spojrzenie.

- O co chodzi, Zetsu? - spytał spokojnie Sasori.

- Lider powiedział, że ją przyjmujemy. - stwierdziła spokojnie "roślinka".

- A szkoda. Myślałem, że jeszcze trochę powalczymy. - stwierdził spokojnie Deidara, z tym swoim irytującym uśmieszkiem.

- Taaa, to prawdziwa szkoda... - odparła Tayuya, mierząc go poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Coś czuła, że będzie mieć z nim na pieńku.

Zetsu spojrzał na nią uważnie i powiedział.

- On chce cię teraz widzieć.

_No i tak stałam się członkiem tej cholernej organizacji. Myślałam, że najgorsze już za mną, ale w gabinecie Lidera było znacznie gorzej. Przez godzinę maglował mnie o zasadach, zakazach i nakazach obowiązujących w organizacji. Na koniec dał mi czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami, taki jaki mieli inni członkowie. Z tego akurat się ucieszyłam, bo przynajmniej mogłam wywalić tę starą szmatę, która była już bardzo zniszczona. Po wszystkim Konan zaprowadziła mnie do mojego obecnego pokoju i od tej właśnie pory zaczęła się moja przygoda z tymi ludźmi._

_Chociaż niektórzy z nich na ludzi wcale nie wyglądają..._


	3. Początek cz III

**III. Tobi**

_Pamiętnik Tayuyi, 11 września: północ_

_Znowu nie mogę spać, a to chyba dlatego, że ostro pokłóciłam się z Hidanem i teraz cały czas mam wrażenie, że on zaraz wejdzie do mojego pokoju i spróbuje mnie zabić..._

_A to wszystko przez Tobiego... Jak zwykle..._

- Tobi! - Lider wrzasnął na zamaskowanego, gdy zobaczył, że ten znowu grzebał w jego rzeczach. - Co ja ci mówiłem, ty popaprańcu?

- Bo Lider-san mówił, że ma słodycze dla Tobiego. - w oczku chłopca pojawiły się łzy. - Tobi nie chciał, Tobi is a good boy! - zawodził płaczliwym głosem, poruszony tym, że Pain na niego nakrzyczał.

- Co się tu dzieje? - zwabiony hałasami, do gabinetu wpadł Hidan. - Ktoś tu komuś nogi wyrywa, czy jak? - uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem.

- Zaraz mogę wyrwać je tobie, jak nie przestaniesz się wtrącać! - warknął zdenerwowany Lider.

Widząc minę przywódcy, białowłosy dyskretnie wycofał się z gabinetu, ciągnąc za sobą płaczącego chłopaka.

- Tobi, ty kretynie! -wydarł się na niego na korytarzu. - Ty chcesz, żeby Lider cię zabił?

- Ale Tobi nie chciał! - zawodził dalej zamaskowany. - Tobi...

- Tak, tak... - przerwał mu chłopak. - Tobi is a good boy.

- Właśnie! - zawołał wyraźnie zadowolony, przecierając oko i uśmiechając się promiennie do Hidana. - Hidan-san, jesteś taki kochany. - to mówiąc, przytulił się do białowłosego.

I właśnie w tym momencie ze swojego pokoju wyszła Tayuya. Na widok przytulonej pary roześmiała się drwiąco.

- Ojej, czyżbym przeszkadzała zakochanej parze?

Białowłosy zmierzył ją morderczym spojrzeniem, odsuwając od siebie Tobiego.

- Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj! - warknął w jej stronę.

- Ale co ja takiego robię? - spytała dziewczyna z niewinną miną, chociaż w środku wszystko się w niej zagotowało. - I przestań się na mnie wydzierać!

- To nie sugeruj, że ja i Tobi jesteśmy parą!

- A na co to, powiedz mi, wyglądało?

- Nieważne jak wyglądało, nie opowiadaj takich głupot!

- A ty na mnie nie wrzesz!

- Bo co, naślesz na mnie tego swojego cholernego kota?

- A żebyś wiedział!

- Już się boję!

- Proszę, Hidan-san, Tayuya-san... - do rozmowy próbował włączyć się Tobi, ale widząc, że nie odnosi to żadnych rezultatów, wybuchnął histerycznym płaczem.

- I widzisz cholero, co zrobiłaś? Doprowadziłaś Tobiego do płaczu!

- Co? Jasne! Całe zło na świecie to moja wina, nie!

- Żartujesz? Jesteś tak żałosna, że nie mogłabyś dokonać czegoś tak wielkiego!

- Coś powiedział, jashinisto zjebany?

- Jak śmiesz obrażać wielkiego Jashina-same, popierdolona ateistko!

- Kto tu jest popierdolony, ty na żelowany cieciu?

- Jak śmiesz krytykować mój fryz?

- A tak, śmiem!

- Pożałujesz tego, ty suko! - wrzasnął, wyciągając kosę i kierując się w stronę Tayuyi. Widać jednak, że dziewczyna ta ma wręcz nieziemskie szczęście, ponieważ właśnie wtedy ze swojego pokoju wyszedł Lider.

- HIDAN! Co to ma znaczyć? Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie atakował członków organizacji? Do mnie!

- Później się policzymy. - syknął białowłosy w stronę rudej, po czym zniknął za drzwiami od gabinetu Paina.

- Tayuya-san, nic ci nie jest? - chciał wiedzieć Tobi.

- Nic mi nie jest, ale radze ci, zejdź mi teraz z drogi. - odwarknęła w odpowiedzi, bojąc się, że zaraz zrobi mu krzywdę. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał i pośpiesznie uciekł do swojego pokoju, zostawiając dziewczynę samą.

_I tak o to właśnie Lider ocalił mi życie... Gdyby nie on, nie miałby kto zapisywać tych wspomnień. A Tobiemu i tak się potem oberwało, ale od Hidana, za to, że tak się do niego klei._

_A czy to czyjakolwiek wina, że mu zastępuje mamusie?_

_. . ._

_Okej, mam nadzieję, że Hidan nigdy nie znajdzie tego zeszytu, inaczej czeka mnie bardzo długi i bolesny koniec..._

_Chyba jednak się położę..._

_Dobranoc_


	4. Orochimaru cz I

**IV. Nieproszony gość**

Dziewczyna powoli wstała ze swojego posłania, próbując dostrzec coś w ciemności.

- Co...? - nie dane jej było jednak dokończyć, bo ktoś przyłożył jej palec do ust.

- Ciii... - dało się słyszeć delikatny szept, po czym... dziewczyna dostrzegła nad sobą twarz Deidary!

- Deidara ty palancie! - warknęła, zanim chłopak zdążył zatkać jej usta dłonią.

- Zamknij się kretynko, chyba nie chcesz wszystkich pobudzić. - wysyczał.

- Co ty tu właściwie robisz, co? - szepnęła odtrącając jego rękę i wstając z łóżka. Jednak dopiero widząc osłupiałą minę chłopaka, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest ubrana jedynie w bardzo prześwitującą halkę. Pierwszym jej krokiem było założenie płaszcza, potem dała blondynowi w twarz.

- Ałł! A to za co? - zaprotestował. - Nie moja wina, że latasz goła po pokoju!

- Możliwe, ale jakbyś nie zauważył, to jest MÓJ pokój! - syknęła, owijając się płaszczem jeszcze ciaśniej.

Blondyn przewrócił jedynie oczami, jednak nie był w stanie ukryć delikatnego rumieńca.

- No dobra, dobra... Ale mamy misję i jakoś musiałem cię zawiadomić, nie?

- Misję, aha... COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? - wydarła się, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział Dei. Na jego syk ściszyła jedynie głos, nie zmieniając jednak wyrazu twarzy. - Że niby ja z tobą na misję?- była co najmniej zirytowana, nie mówiąc już o tym, że niemal kipiała z wściekłości. - A dlaczego nie możesz iść ze swoim mistrzem Sasorim, hę?

- A nie pomyślałaś, że chcę iść z tobą? - na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się bezczelny uśmiech.

- Zamknij się! - westchnęła z rezygnacją, podnosząc coś z podłogi. - To... Kiedy wyruszamy?

- Właśnie teraz.

- Co? No jak to, no! - zaczęła, zaraz jednak dała sobie spokój z protestami i zaczęła wypychać chłopaka z pokoju. - W takim razie won! Muszę się ubrać! - już miała zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, gdy nagle zmieniła zdanie. - A ile ma trwać ta misja?

- Bo ja wiem...? Jakiś miesiąc, może dłużej...

- No nie! - z ust dziewczyny wyrwał się jęk zawodu, po czym trzasnęła drzwiami, dając Deidarze do zrozumienia, że zaraz zejdzie.

_Pamiętnik Tayuyi, 12 września, czwarta nad ranem_

_No nie! Dlaczego akurat ja muszę iść na misję z tym popaprańcem? Tak pojebanego i wkurwiającego chłopaka jeszcze w życiu nie spotkałam. Chyba puszczę pawia..._

Dziewczyna z trzaskiem zamknęła zeszyt, po czym wrzuciła go do kieszeni płaszcza.

- No to czas umierać. - mruknęła, uśmiechając się kwaśno, po czym wyszła z pokoju.


	5. Orochimaru cz II

**V. ,,**_**Co mamy zrobić?**_**", czyli cel misji**

Dziewczyna ziewnęła, przecierając oczy.

- Nie spać tam z tyłu! - blondyn obejrzał się w jej stronę, nadal sterując glinianym ptakiem, na którym lecieli.

- Czego chcesz? Spałam niecałe cztery godziny!

- To trzeba wcześniej kłaść się spać. - odparł bezczelnie, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła kiwać się ze zmęczenia, po czym nagle... spadła!

- Kusso! - warknął Dei, po czym zanurkował, łapiąc dziewczynę jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią.

- Mhm... - rudowłosa spała w najlepsze, delikatnie przytulając się do blondyna. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie, przygarniając ją i pilnując, żeby nic jej się nie stało.

**^#^**

- Gdzie...? - dziewczyna powoli otworzyła oczy, siadając na łóżku. Powiodła nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, analizując sytuację, w której się znalazła. - Cholera! Gdzie ja jestem? I co ja robię na łóżku? - krzyknęła, zrywając się z posłania. - I kto mi ściągnął płaszcz? - dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że ma na sobie tylko top i spodenki.

- Widzę, że już się obudziłaś...? - jej uszu dobiegł radosny głos Deidary.

- I z czego się tak cieszysz, palancie! - warknęła, odwracając się w jego stronę. - I gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy, hę?

- W zajeździe, a gdzie mielibyśmy być? W nocy prawie że się zabiłaś.

- Co? Jak to prawie się zabiłam?

- No normalnie. Zasnęłaś i spadłaś, a ja cię złapałem. - dokończył, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

- Czyli że niby powinnam być ci wdzięczna, hę?

Po tych słowach entuzjazm Deidary wyraźnie osłabł.

- O nic cię nie proszę. - warknął, wychodząc z pokoju, który wynajmowali.

Zaskoczona zmianą jego nastroju dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, dopiero teraz zauważając tacę ze śniadaniem, którą chłopak musiał przynieść kiedy wchodził.

_Pamiętnik Tayuyi, 12 września_

_Dziwne... Kiedy się obudziłam, Deidara był dla mnie taki... miły?_

_To znaczy, on zawsze stara się być miły dla każdego, ale to było coś innego. Jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Cieszy się, że ma ze mną misję, czy jak? Nie rozumiem tego... I jeszcze przyniósł mi śniadanie, chociaż wcale nie musiał..._

Dziewczyna westchnęła, odkładając ołówek. Zachowanie Deidary było dla niej zagadką, nie rozumiała, czemu chłopak tak się zachowuje.

**^#^**

Blondyn usiadł przy barze, po czym zamówił szklankę czegoś zimnego. Nie rozumiał zachowania dziewczyny. Zwykle była dla niego niemiła, czasami nawet opryskliwa, ale czym on sobie na to zasłużył? Kiedy ją złapał wtedy w nocy, przytuliła się do niego. A przecież podczas snu ludzie pokazują swoją prawdziwą naturę. Pomyślał więc, że dziewczyna tylko udaje, a tak naprawdę może nawet go lubi...?

Ale ten dzisiejszy ranek... Zachowywała się tak, jakby go nienawidziła...

**^#^**

- Myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł? - niebiesko włosa kobieta pochyliła się na mężczyzną, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No, wysyłanie ich na misję razem. Przecież od razu widać, że się nie znoszą.

- A mnie się wydaje, że wręcz przeciwnie. - Pain zrobił tak komiczną minę, że Konan musiała wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Myślisz, że są w sobie zakochani? - spytała, dalej się śmiejąc.

- A na co to wygląda? Gdy są razem, wieszają na sobie psy, ale gdy tylko wspomnisz o jednym w obecności drugiego, od razu się rumieni.

- Noo... Może masz rację... ? - kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad tą teorią.

- No cóż... Poczekamy, zobaczymy... - odparł filozoficznie Lider, zagłębiając się w lekturę książki (czyżby ,,Icha Icha"? ;D).

****^#^****

- Co mamy zrobić? - dziewczyna siedziała naprzeciwko Deidary, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

- Musimy kogoś zabić.

- Aha. - odparła mało entuzjastycznie. - CO? - wrzasnęła, coś sobie uświadamiając. - I to ma nam zabrać cały miesiąc?

- Bo to nie byle kto. - odparł spokojnie chłopak, w ogóle nie przejmując się krzykami swojej partnerki.

- To znaczy...? - Tayuya czekała, aż chłopak ją oświeci.

- Mamy zabić byłego członka Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

- Aha. - znowu żadnego entuzjazmu. - K-kogo...? - dopiero po chwili zaskoczyła. - Oro... Orochimaru? Jednego z Sanninów?

- Noo, a co? - chłopak nie rozumiał jej zachowania.

- Czyli, że jeden z Legendarnych Sanninów był w Akatsuki, a ja nic o tym nie wiem? - wydarła się na niego, w ogóle nie panując nad emocjami.

- Nic nie wiedziałaś? - Deidara był tym zaskoczony.

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie!

- Em... - blondyn podrapał się po głowie, wyraźnie zdekoncentrowany.

- Dobra, nieważne. - dziewczyna machnęła ręką, chcą zakończyć tę jakże żenującą, jej zdaniem, dyskusje.

- No dobra, to mamy go zabić, ponieważ zdradził nas i odszedł. - zaczął mówić Deidara, rozkładając przed nią jakieś papiery.

- Aha. - ruda przeglądała papiery, zapoznając się z planami kryjówki, a także opisem strażników. W pewnym momencie natrafiła na wzmiankę, której nie zrozumiała. - Co to za, Piątka Dźwięku?

- To najbardziej zaufani ludzie Orochimaru, no z wyjątkiem Kabuto. O ile się orientuje, zostało ich już tylko czterech, ponieważ jeden zmarł na jakąś nieznaną chorobę.

- Mhm... A co z pozostałymi? I właściwie dlaczego nazywają się właśnie piątką Dźwięku?

- Ponieważ po swoim odejściu, Orochimaru założył Wioskę Ukrytą w Dźwięku.

- Aha... No to jest... Kimimaro...

- On właśnie zginął...

- Tak jasne... Kimimaro nie żyje, no to zostali Kidomaru - ,,kurcze, wygląda jak pająk?" - bracia Sakon i Ukon - ,,a tym co się do cholery stało?" - Jiroubou - ,,tłusta świnia" - i... CO? - ostatnia kartka wypadła z rąk zszokowanej dziewczynie.

- Co jest...? - chłopak podniósł kartkę z podłogi i też zdębiał.


	6. Orochimaru cz III

**VI. Czy ona to ja?**

- Jak... Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? - zszokowana dziewczyna wpatrywała się w towarzysza, jakby miała nadzieję, że on jej to wytłumaczy.

- Nie mam pojęcia... - odparł Deidara.

Dziewczyna wzięła kartkę od chłopaka, przyglądając się zdjęciu dziewczyny. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Była tak do niej podobna. Odróżniało je jedynie to, że tamta miała brązowe oczy, a jej włosy miały delikatny odcień różu.

- Tayuya... - przeczytała imię pod zdjęciem. Nie rozumiała z tego absolutnie nic. Dlaczego ona ma takie samo imię i czemu właściwie wyglądają niemalże identycznie?

- Może... Miałaś kiedyś siostrę...? - zaproponował nieśmiało Deidara.

- Nie... - dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Przez całe swoje dzieciństwo miałam tylko dwóch braci i nikogo więcej.

- Więc... To jest tylko zbieg okoliczności, co?

- Chyba tak... - odparła, chociaż sama nie była tego taka pewna.

****^#^****

- Orochimaru-sama. - białowłosy chłopak złożył przed swoim mistrzem głęboki ukłon, zanim ośmielił się spojrzeć mu w twarz.

- Słucham, Kabuto?

- Właśnie dostałem informację, że dwóch członków Akatsuki wyruszyło na misję.

- Taak...? - Orochimaru machnął ręką, pragnąc, aby chłopak kontynuował.

- Tą misją jest... - białowłosy przełknął ślinę. - Tą misją jest zabicie cie, Orochimaru-sama.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, widząc przerażenie w oczach swojego ucznia.

- I to cię tak martwi, Kabuto? Nie musisz się bać, nawet do mnie nie dotrą.

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama. - chłopak ponownie się skłonił, po czym miał zamiar wyjść, w czym przeszkodziło mu pytanie mistrza.

- A tak z czystej ciekawości, to kto wyruszył na tę misję?

- Niejaki Deidara i dziewczyna, która dołączyła do organizacji miesiąc temu.

- Deidara, tak? On nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem dla moich uczniów. Co do tej dziewczyny... - na ustach czarnowłosego błądził wesoły uśmieszek. - ...może się okazać, że zasłuży na zaszczyt przyłączenia się do nas.

- Hai. - odparł chłopak, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając swojego mistrza samego.


	7. Orochimaru cz IV

**VII. Pierwsze objawy**

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się, powoli dochodząc do siebie po wczorajszym zajściu. Sama do końca nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę ma o tym sądzić.

Może jednak zacznijmy od początku...

_20 września_

_Obudziłam się z bólem głowy, a co najgorsze, dopadły mnie potworne wymioty. Aż było mi wstyd przed Deidarą. No ale skąd mogłam przewidzieć, że tak zareaguję. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że w ramen które jedliśmy były oliwki, inaczej bym go nie tknęła! A tak tylko stwarzam problemy i staje się ciężarem. Chociaż On temu zaprzecza. Twierdzi, że to żaden problem. Cały czas powtarza, że to jego wina, że zupełnie zapomniał o mojej alergii. No tak, ale to nie przez niego stanęliśmy w miejscu. A misja? Cholera..._

- Już wstałaś? - to pytanie zupełnie zaskoczyło dziewczynę. Cała aż zesztywniała, a ołówek wypadł z jej zdrętwiałych palców.

- T-ak... - szepnęła, odwracając się, a jednocześnie chowając zeszyt za plecami.

- Co tam masz? - Dei próbował zajrzeć jej przez ramię.

- Nic takiego... - ruda przywarła plecami do ściany, gwałtownie przełykając ślinę.

Blondyn, zaskoczony jej reakcją, wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że wychodzi, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć, a także znaleźć jej jakieś lekarstwo.

_20 września, 15 minut później_

_Cholera... Strasznie mnie zaskoczył... A ja zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć czy zrobić... Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak reaguje na Jego obecność... Przecież znamy się już od ponad miesiąca i do tej pory miałam go za kompletnego debila... A teraz...?_

_Czuję się dziwnie, jakby ktoś wypompował ze mnie całe powietrze... Zupełnie przestałam panować nad emocjami! Rumienię się bez powodu, jąkam i jeszcze ten dziwny ucisk w brzuchu... Nie rozumiem tego...? Czy ja jestem na coś chora...?_

Dziewczyna podparła głowę na rękach i przymknęła oczy. Zastanawiała się nad zaistniałą sytuację jeszcze jakiś czas, gdy nagle usłyszała skrzypienie zawiasów.

- Już jestem! - zawołał Deidara, radośnie wpadając do środka. Pospiesznie podbiegł do dziewczyny i wcisnął jej do rąk małe pudełeczko. - To powinno ci pomóc.

Rudowłosa uważnie obejrzała pudełeczko, czym wywołała wybuch śmiechu u chłopaka.

- Daj spokój, to nie jest żadna trucizna! - zawołał. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym... również wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Wcale tak nie myślałam! - zwołała, dając mu żartobliwego kuksańca. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale im dłużej przebywała sam na sam z Deidarą, tym lepiej jej się z nim rozmawiało.

- To dobrze. - chłopak wystawił jej język, mrugając przy tym szelmowsko, czym ku własnemu zdumieniu, wywołał rumieniec na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Ja... Muszę iść do łazienki... - powiedziała, chowając zeszyt do kieszeni płaszcza i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

**~Godzinę później~**

- Tayuya! - Deidara wypadł na podwórko, wypatrując dziewczyny.

- Tu jestem! - usłyszał delikatne wołanie. Po chwili jego oczom ukazała się dziewczęca postać, z rozwianym włosem i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, powoli kierująca się w jego stronę. Blondyn poczuł, jak jego twarz oblewa szkarłatny rumieniec. Zaraz jednak uszczypnął się w rękę, byleby tylko Tayuya tego nie zauważyła. - Czujesz się lepiej?

- Jasne! Twoje lekarstwo naprawdę pomogło, dzięki! - odparła i zanim zdążyła zrozumieć co właściwie robi, przytuliła się do blondyna.

Ten, mimo ogromnego szoku, odwzajemnił gest, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Tkwili tak w tym uścisku dłuższą chwilę, gdy nagle dziewczyna ocknęła się, gwałtownie odskakując od Deidary.

- Prze-przepraszam! - zawołała, cofając się i rumieniąc przy tym okropnie. Nagle potknęła się i gdyby nie chłopak, już dawno leżałaby na ziemi.

- Uważaj, fajtłapo. - powiedział, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. Jego usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, a on sam patrzył na Tayuyę z taką... tkliwością.

- J-jasne... - szepnęła, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale coś w blondynie coraz bardziej ją do niego przyciągało. Jakaś niewidzialna siła.

Po chwili jednak czar prysł, a ruda uwolniła się z ramion blondyna, odpychając go od siebie.

- Przepraszam, oferma ze mnie. - szepnęła, po czym uciekła, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a blondyn by ją pocałował.


	8. Kichisaburo Hachirobei cz I

**VIII. Kiedy przeszłość daje o sobie znać**

_Mała, może sześcioletnia dziewczynka przeszła na drugą stronę pomostu, po czym zawróciła. Czekała tak już z dwie godziny, a jej sensei nadal się nie zjawił. Myślała, że po prostu zapomniał, albo co gorsza, upił się w jakimś barze i leżał teraz nieprzytomny pod stołem. Te rozmyślania przerwał jej jednak szelest liści za plecami. Myśląc, że to sensei, zlekceważyła hałas. Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś zakleszcza ją w stalowym uścisku. Próbowała wyszarpnąć się i uciec, ale cios w tył głowy ogłuszył ją na tyle, iż straciła przytomność._

Dziewczyna gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, ocierając pot z czoła. Ze strachu serce biło jej jak szalone, a przed oczami wciąż majaczyła wielka postać, górująca nad nią wzrostem i siłą. Zacisnęła kurczowo powieki, ale to również nie pomagało. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na sąsiednie łóżko i, o dziwo, widok śpiącego blondyna zdołał uspokoić Tayuyę. Ponownie położyła się do łóżka, ale lęk przed nowym koszmarem nie pozwolił jej zasnąć. Z sąsiedniego łóżka dochodziło ciche pochrapywanie, całkowicie burząc szansę na normalny sen. Sfrustrowana dziewczyna szybkim ruchem odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała, nie przejmując się tym, że jej bose stopy dotykają lodowatej podłogi. Powoli, aby nie obudzić towarzysza, ubrała się i wyszła z pokoju, zabierając ze sobą płaszcz.

Idąc uliczkami miasta, do jej świadomości docierały inne wspomnienia, które starała się wyrzucić ze swojej głowy.

_- Puść mnie! - krzyk dziecka rozchodził się echem po kamiennej komnacie._

_- Zamknij się bachorze! Gdyby to o de mnie zależało, już dawno tkwiłabyś w jakimś rowie, zapomniana przez wszystkich! - mężczyzna zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem, czym uspokoił trochę temperament dziewczynki. Patrząc w jego stalowo szare oczy wiedziała, ze nie żartował._

_- Czego o de mnie chcesz? - to pytanie zadała już znacznie ciszej, próbując jednocześnie uwolnić się z więzów, czym wywołała tylko śmiech porywacza._

_- Ja niczego, ale nasz szef ma do ciebie jakiś interes. - rechot mężczyzny napawał ją przerażeniem._

_- Yubi, ty stary capie! Nie strasz naszego, małego gościa! - do komnaty wszedł dobrodusznie wyglądający mężczyzna. Gdyby nie błysk jego czerwonych oczu, dziewczynka pomyślałaby, że przybył, aby ją uratować._

_- Tak jest, panie! - mężczyzna nazwany Yubim złożył mu głęboki ukłon, po czym zostawił go sam na sam ze swoim "gościem"._

_- A więc, moja droga. - już te pierwsze słowa napawały ją niezrozumiałym dla niej lękiem._

_- Kim jesteś! - krzyknęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język._

_- Jaka niecierpliwa. - mężczyzna pogroził jej palcem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Nazywam się Kichisaburo Hachirobei, a dla przyjaciół Kobura (jap. kobra). Mam nadzieje, że niedługo ty też do nich dołączysz. - ostatnie zdanie przyprawiło dziewczynę o ciarki._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Aj, aj, moja droga, nigdy nie uczyli cię, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła? - Kobura był najwidoczniej rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją. - A więc dobrze. Masz pewne specjalne moce, na których szczególnie mi zależy._

_- Ja? Specjalne moce? Co to znaczy?_

_- To znaczy, że posiadasz coś, co inni shinobi nazywają kekkei genkai._

_- Kekkei... genkai...? - mała próbowała zrozumieć, co te słowa oznaczają, ale jakoś nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy._

_- To nie ważne. - mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką, w duchu ciesząc się z niewiedzy tego dziecka. - A wiesz, że jeżeli ze mną zostaniesz, pomogę ci uwolnić tę moc?_

_- Uwolnić...?_

_- I kontrolować ją._

_- I kontrolować...?_

_- Owszem, ale najpierw musisz tutaj zostać._

_Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego nad wyraz rozumnie, a w jej zielonych oczach pojawił się błysk ironii._

_- A mam jakiś wybór?_

_- Mądra mała! - mężczyzna roześmiał się, po czym uwolnił ją z więzów._

Rudowłosa gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, ale wspomnienia jakoś nie chciały odejść. Coraz to nowe obrazy wprawiały ją tylko w przygnębienie. Wiedziała, że jej dzieciństwo nie było kolorowe i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

_- Kobura, patrz! - radosny okrzyk wywołał mężczyznę z drzemki._

_- Co się stało, mała?_

_Dziewczynka machnęła wachlarzem, a strumień zimnego powietrza strącił jabłko z drzewa i "przyniósł" je do niej. Ta natomiast spojrzała na swojego "nauczyciela" z nadzieją w oczach, oczekując jakiejś pochwały. Ten jednak obrzucił ją znudzonym spojrzeniem, wygodniej moszcząc się w hamaku._

_- Musisz się bardziej postarać. - dodał, za nim ponownie zapadł w sen._

_Wyraz rozczarowania w jej oczach szybko zniknął, ustępując miejsca irytacji. Sądziła, że przez te dwa lata uda jej się zrobić coś, co go ucieszy. Ale jakoś żadna nowa technika, której się nauczyła, nie sprawiała, że Kobura powiedziałby chociaż ,,dobrze". Cały czas mówił, ze powinna uwolnić swoją szczególną moc, ale ona nawet nie wiedziała co to jest!_

Jakim prawem w ogóle... Rudowłosa potrząsnęła głową, starając odgonić od siebie nową myśl.

Nie chciała pamiętać upokorzeń, których zaznała od Kobury, te jednak uparcie do niej wracały. To przez nie straciła poczucie własnej wartości i przestała ufać ludziom. To przez tego potwora straciła wszystko co znała i kochała. Gdyby tylko wtedy domyśliła się, co planuje...

_- Weź się w garść, do cholery! - czerwone oczy ciskały gniewne iskry w stronę dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. Rude włosy sięgały małej aż do pasa, w tym momencie zaś niemal "unosiły się" od powstrzymywanego przez dziewczynkę gniewu._

_- Nie mów mi, co mam robić! - wrzasnęła, machając w stronę mężczyzny wachlarzem. Strumień powietrza ominął go jednak, natomiast ten wywołany przez niego sprawił, iż dziewczynka osunęła się prawie na skraj przepaści._

_- Słuchaj mnie, ty mały bachorze! Muszę mieć tą moc, i ty mi ją dasz! - wrzasnął, próbując ją uderzyć.Jednak ta dobrze wiedziała co planuje, i szybko usunęła mu się z drogi. Zbyt mocny zamach sprawił, że mężczyzna stracił równowagę, po czym osunął się z klifu i spadł wprost w ciemność. Małe dziecko oglądało to bez najmniejszego śladu emocji. W końcu to on nauczył ją, że żadne ludzkie życie nie jest cenniejsze od własnego. Po chwili jednak dziewczynka odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Wiedziała, że nie może wrócić do kryjówki bez Kobury, dlatego postawiła, że ucieknie. Chowając wachlarz do kieszeni ruszyła przed siebie, nie mając pojęcia, co przyniesie jutro._

_^#^_

_Nad wioską iru-jon (jap. iluzja, złudzenie) unosił się gęsty dym, świadczący o pożarze. Widok ten przeraził zbliżające się w stronę osady dziecko._

_- Nie! - krzyknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że cała jej podróż poszła na marne. A tak liczyła na to, że w końcu wróci do domu. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, nogi same poniosły ją w stronę bramy. Widok, jaki tam ujrzała, przeraził ją. Dachy domów zajął ogień, a przerażeni mieszkańcy biegali po ulicach, próbując ugasić pożar za pomocą wiader z wodą. Jednak każdy, kto tylko próbował ugasić pożar, natychmiast zostawał zabity przez zamaskowaną postać._

_- Nie! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, wyciągając wachlarz. Podmuch wiatru ugodził mężczyznę w bok._

_Gdy ten odwrócił się w stronę małej, z ust dziecka wyrwał się krzyk przerażenia. Mężczyzna ubrany był w długi czarny płaszcz, a połowę twarzy przesłaniała mu maska. Drugą połową... była zaś twarz Kobury!_

_- I co mała? - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech, a jego czerwone oczy zabłysły. - Nie uciekniesz przede mną. Zawsze cię dopadnę..._

,,_Zawsze cię dopadnę..."_

Dziewczyna zdrętwiała, słysząc te słowa. Zaczęła uważnie rozglądać się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zauważyła. Mimo to nie opuszczało jej przeświadczenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Przestraszona, postanowiła wrócić do wynajętego pokoju.


	9. Kichisaburo Hachirobei cz II

**IX. Strach i obietnica**

- Deidara, do cholery, obudź się! - dziewczyna gwałtownie potrząsnęła blondynem, starając się go obudzić.

- C-co? - wymamrotał chłopak, łypiąc na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

- Obudź się, idziemy dalej!

- No ale dlaczego...? - dociekał blondyn, ale widząc minę Tayuyi od razu spoważniał. Po chwili zrzędzenia wstał z łóżka i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że coś jest ,,naprawdę" nie tak. Rudowłosa była czymś wyraźnie podenerwowana, ba!, ona wręcz umierała ze strachu. Jej rozbiegane spojrzenie omiotło wzrokiem cały pokój, w trakcie gdy ona sama pospiesznie pakowała swoje rzeczy.

- Tayuya, co jest? - podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, łapiąc go za rękę, drugą natomiast trzymała kunai, przytknięty do jego krtani. Po chwili zreflektowała się i odsunęła broń, co nie zmieniało faktu, że w jej spojrzeniu krył się niemal zwierzęcy strach. - Dziewczyno, co się dzieje...? - blondyn złapał ją za ramiona, przysuwając rudą do siebie. Jej zielone oczy zdawały się go nie dostrzegać, jakby myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej. - Tayuya... Tayuya, do cholery! - jednak ona go nie słyszała, pogrążona w swoich koszmarach.

_- Nie! Nie rób tego! - dziewczynka wrzeszczała, a z jej oczu trysnęła fontanna łez._

_- Zamknij się, szczeniaku, albo ciebie też zabiję! - warknął wyraźnie poirytowany mężczyzna, odwracając się w jej stronę. Połowa twarzy niezasłonięta maską wygięła się w nienaturalnym uśmiechu, gdy ten dojrzał łzy w oczach dziecka. - Aż tak bardzo ci zależy na tej zapchlonej wiosce? Przecież nic cię z nią nie łączy...?_

_- Proszę... - wargi dziewczynki zadrżały, kiedy wypowiadała to znienawidzone przez siebie słowo. Tak bardzo nie lubiła o nic prosić. Kiedy coś chciała, po prostu to sobie brała._

_- Ty mnie prosisz malutka...? - czerwone oczy zabłysły z uciechy, a machnięciem ręki mężczyzna wywołał jeszcze większy pożar. - A o co, jeśli mogę spytać...? - udawał, że nie widzi wyrazu bólu, jaki odmalował się na twarzy dziecka, gdy płonęło jej rodzinne miasto._

_- Proszę... Nie nisz tego... Nie nisz mojego domu... - słowa przerwane szlochem nie pozwoliły dziewczynce dalej mówić. Zgięła się w pół i gdyby nie sznur, którym była owinięta, upadłaby._

_- Dom...? - mężczyzna prychnął. - Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, co to słowo oznacza...? Nie było cię tu tyle czasu, a teraz za tym tęsknisz...?_

_- Tak..._

_- No to cię rozczaruje, maleńka, ale nie mam zamiaru oszczędzić twojego ,,domu". - jego szyderczy śmiech ubódł ją, a z jej oczu popłynęła nowa fala łez. - Idziemy! - warknął, ciągnąc za koniec sznura, a rudowłosa chcąc nie chcą musiała pójść za nim, zostawiając za sobą swoje dzieciństwo._

- Tayuya! - krzyk blondyna przebił się przez jej otępienie. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz dostrzegła jego twarz i to zatroskanie, które malowało się w jego oczach. Martwił się o nią? Tak wyraźna oznaka współczucia musiała pociągnąć za sobą konsekwencje. Dziewczyna zaniosła się gwałtownym szlochem, przywierając do Deidary jak małe dziecko, które potrzebowało pocieszenia, bo i tak właśnie się teraz czuła. Zaskoczony chłopak przytulił ją do siebie, zastanawiając się, co mogło ją aż do tego stopnia wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Już dobrze, nie martw się. - szeptał, głaszcząc ją po włosach. - Tayuya, spokojnie...

- Ja nie mogę dłużej, nie mogę... - szlochała, ale blondyn za nic nie mógł się domyślić, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Gdyby znał prawdę...

_- Tayuya! - mężczyzna wydarł się na dziewczynę, która siedziała przed chatą i czyściła swoje wachlarze. Obok niej na ziemi leżały dwa zwoje, z napoczętymi znakami na białym papierze._

_- Tu jestem! - warknęła, nawet nie podnosząc głowy._

_Czerwone oczy błysnęły żądzą mordu, zaraz jednak z ciała Kobury uszło całe napięcie, gdy zauważył, iż nie robi ona nic ,,strasznego"._

_- Czemu nie reagujesz, jak cię wołam? - wydarł się na nią, kiedy tylko rudowłosa podniosła głowę. Lubił mieć kontakt wzrokowy ze swoimi ,,ofiarami"._

_- No przecież wołałam, ze jestem na dworze! - warknęła, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem._

_- Ha! - mężczyzna sapnął z satysfakcją, gdy zauważył zwój leżący przed nogami dziewczyny. - Chcesz zapieczętować swoje wachlarze w tych zwojach, czyż nie?_

_- I odgadnięcie tego zajęło ci aż tyle czasu? - ironiczny głos dziewczyny zdecydowanie popsuł mu humor. - Gratulacje, Sherlocku._

_- Ty mi tu nie pyskuj! Myślisz, że nie wiem o twoich planach zabicia mnie?_

_- Niby jak miałabym to zrobić? Czyżbyś zapomniał o tym! - dziewczyna podniosła w jego stronę lewą rękę, tak żeby mógł dostrzec metalową bransoletę, zawieszoną na nadgarstku. - Czyżbyś już zapomniał, że dałeś mi tę cholerną bransoletę posłuszeństwa i ,,zaprogramowałeś" ją tak, że nie mogę cię zaatakować, bo inaczej sama zginę? - jej szyderczy śmiech zbił go z tropu. No tak, zapomniał. Ale żeby nie wyjść na kompletnego idiotę, podniósł dumnie głowę i odparł, że owszem, nie zapomniał, tak tylko chciał ją sprawdzić, po czym wszedł do chaty._

_Z ust dziewczyny zniknął ironiczny uśmiech, a głowa opadła na kolana w bezradnym geście. Tak bardzo go nienawidziła, a nie mogła sobie poradzić przez to dziadostwo na ręce. Tyle lat męczyła się z nim, to przez niego znosiła te cierpienia, których kiedyś w ogóle nie znała._

_Kiedyś... Kiedyś istniało coś takiego jak jutro... ,,Jutro będzie piękna pogoda", mawiała do mamy i uśmiechała się radośnie. ,,Jutro nauczę się nowej techniki", cieszyła się, gdy lekcje dobiegały końca._

_A teraz...? Teraz była tylko bezwładną marionetką w rękach Kobury. Lalką do zabijania. I nie mogła mu się przeciwstawić, mimo że miała już 15 lat._

_- Cholera! - warknęła, starając się zapanować nad piekącymi łzami, które napłynęły jej do oczu._

_Może łatwiej byłoby jej się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, gdyby nie ,,to". Dziewczyna miała tu na myśli swój pobyt w Wiosce Piasku i przyjaźnie, które tam zawarła. Myślała, że w końcu jest wolna, ale to była tyko iluzja. Gdy została Chuninem, nagle jej prześladowca sobie o niej przypomniał i przyszedł po nią. Nie chciała z nim iść, ale poczuła tylko uczucie błogiej nieświadomości, a kiedy się ocknęła, była już w tej chacie. A na jej ręce tkwiła ta przeklęta bransoleta!_

_- Kobura, nienawidzę cię. - wyszeptała, gdy jedna nieposłuszna łza spłynęła jej po policzku._

- Nie chcę! - rudowłosa przywarła do blondyna jeszcze bardziej, a jej szloch przeszedł w płacz. Pełen bólu i rozpaczy.

- Tayuya, co...?

- Nie chcę! Nie chcę! - krzyczała, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć zdania. - Nie chcę tam wracać! Nie chcę tam wracać! - powtarzała te słowa jak mantrę. Jej oczy, kiedy spojrzała na Deidarę zdawały się w ogóle nie mieć dna, tak były przepełnione strachem. - Nie pozwól mu! Nie pozwól mu mnie zabrać!

- Tayuya... - wyszeptał, wstrząśnięty tak gwałtowną zmianą w zachowaniu dziewczyny. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby była aż tak przerażona. - Nie bój się, nic ci się nie stanie... - chłopak zaczął gładzić ją uspokajająco po włosach. - Nikt cię stąd nie zabierze, obiecuję.

- O-obiecujesz...? - zielonooka przywarła do niego, łkając, tyle że już znacznie słabiej. Poczuła się wyczerpana.

Deidara widząc co się dzieje zaniósł ją do łóżka, powtarzając przy tym, że nikomu nie pozwoli jej zabrać. Długo jeszcze po tym jak zasnęła, wpatrywał się w jej niespokojną twarz i zastanawiał się, kto ją tak skrzywdził.

- Ktokolwiek ci to zrobił pożałuje tego. - w jego oczach pojawiły się groźne błyski, zmieniając nie do poznania, zwykle tak pogodną twarz blondyna. - Zabije skurwysyna...


End file.
